Memasori Ayatsuri
Character Profile Character First Name Memasori Character Last Name Ayatsuri IMVU Username NathanDeDrake Nickname (optional) (( Some are called Tofu, Cabbage Squid, Monkey, Baka, Booboo, Fox, Oompa Loompa, etc etc... )) Age 12 Date of Birth 01/07/194 AN Gender Male Ethnicity ((Amegakurian, Yonshigakurian, etc etc... )) Height ((The average height for a 12 year old is 4'10")) Weight ((Average weight for a 12 year old is 90lbs)) Blood Type AB Occupation Ninja Scars/Tattoos Would have a small tatoo on his chest infront of his heart 'Mother'. Memasori have great respect for his mother, so much that he even wanted to tatoo it. Everytime he wakes up he holds for his tatoo and prays. (The only time he prays.) He'd also have a dragon tatoo at his other side of his front body Affiliation (Village) Relationship Status Single Personality Memasori tends to keep for himself at the academy when working, trying to learn as much as possible. He likes to talk to people, he loves his family even tough many of them are dead. He tends to go out at night, sitting on the roof looking at the night sky, often he falls asleep as he watches the moon. He can be very different, one day he can be social all day and smile and laugh as much as his lungs can do, and one day he can sit alone in a corner reading. He likes to build things therefore he choosed to use puppets to fight with. He likes to eat food too, he is very fond of ramen, vegetables and bean soup, even tough he eates almost everything. You'll have to search long to find such a bigeater as Memasori. He likes to eat as you may have guessed but he doesn't get any fatter, he just gets more energy. Behaviour Memasori tries to be quiet, but he loves to talk meet friends and such. Somedays he can be quiet and only talks when asked for something and other days he can be the one to talk all day even on the academy. He's got a mixed personality, he's often cheered up even tough it's weird because in his home village nearby all his friends and family got killed. Which should make him sad like what happend to Sasuke, but Memasori came over it. And now he is as glad as ever. He is polite.. Most of the time. Nindo (optional) ((What does your character say? If nothing yet, and the people of Yonshigakure do not know of it themselves. Do not put anything.)) (("Dattebayo!!")) (("How troublesome..")) Summoning ((No Academy Student will have a summon, and it is likely you will not get one if at all until Chuunin or later life, this field is reserved for later editting in your profile.)) Bloodline/Clan Ayatsuri Ninja Class ((Academy student, genin, chuunin, etc etc...)) Element One (( Wind,Fire, Lightning, Water, Earth.)) ((You do not 'Need' a chakra element, it is just an option.)) Element Two (( Wind,Fire, Lightning, Water, Earth.)) ((You do not 'Need' a second chakra element, it is just an option. Minato Namikaze for example had only one chakra element.)) Weapon of choice ((Prefer not to have a weapon until you are properly trained with one...)) Strengths (( Academy students are expected to have one strength and one weakness, and go up one per rank. )) Weaknesses (( Academy students are expected to have one strength and one weakness, and go up one per rank. )) Chakra colour (( Green, blue, yellow, etc, etc...)) Projectile Weapons Inventory Your Projectile Weapons Inventory. ((You do not need to fill this out until you become a Genin.)) Maximum capacity at Genin and Chuunin (50 pieces). Jounin/ANBU/Yonshi7 (70 pieces) Sage/Sannin/Kage (80 pieces). Please allocate now: Kunai (cost 2 pieces): Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): Makibishi (cost 0.5 pieces each): Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): Any sword ((Max 2) costing 6 pieces each): Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each): Total: Jutsu List Your known Jutsu. ((If you're joining as an Academy Student you will know no Jutsu, but over time you will learn new jutsu such as the Clone Technique and Body Replacement technique, you do not need to fill this field in if you do not wish to.)) Allies Yonshigakure Enemies Your enemies, rivals or bullies. {C ((Feel free to make up a name of a bully in your class or of older age then you.)) Background Information Your background information ((Should be 250 words long at least. If you are 6 years old, you have 6 years of backstory which you can write about or at least make us aware of. Try to avoid being an orphan, as it will mean you might get less teaching or not be able to learn Clan/Family jutsu.)) ((Example Background from the Second Namikage: Inkroe of the Takeda Clan is the third of his name and thirteenth in his clan to be a member of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist, raised in the second coming of the times of the Bloody Mist his academy training came at a cost to not only his own but his friends health. Inkroe was raised within the Takeda Clan Compound within the Village Hidden in the Mist, prevented from even leaving the compound until the age of five at which time he was taken to not only his Clan Dojo, but the Dojo of Miyamoto Musashi who was the resident Kensei within Kirigakure, he was trained for 12 hours each day until the age of eight in the art of swordfighting and Kenjutsu. His mother Infi Takeda was often his only friend in his young age, telling him everything he asked, providing him with all his needs and bandaging his wounds, despite her career as a Hunter Nin for Kirigakure and the careless and cruel outward persona she maintained, inside she was truely a caring person, whom Inkroe sought praise and acceptance of more then anyone, he in later life would model himself after her in all ways and even when his sister Lianshi was born his mother still spent as much time as she could with him, when she was not on missions or training herself. At the age of six his mother defeated a Swordsman of the Mist for the blade Nuibari, his father defeated another swordsman for the blade Shibuki and this lead to him learning of his Clans legacy and spawned one of his many life goals at the time: To wield a Sword of the Mist.)) Roleplaying Library ((You will add to this in future of your character development.)) Approved by: ((Only Jounin's will fill this part out.)) Category:Unapproved Category:Yonshigakure Member